


Holy fuck, it's a fanfic moment!

by ShyLittleWriter



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Because I can, F/F, Idiots in Love, Pre-Relationship, and there was only one bed, but we'll go at that later, but with a twist, i keep writting shit instead of continuing the ONE. FUCKING. STORY I STILL NEED TO FINISH, onto this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22071880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleWriter/pseuds/ShyLittleWriter
Summary: Ruby and Dorothy are on vacacion with the group and end up accidentely having to share a room with only one bed.
Relationships: Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Holy fuck, it's a fanfic moment!

"Uhmm Ruby?"

"Yeah?"

"We may have a problem..."

Ruby was amazed by the room. The whole place was just so exquisite and delightful, the bathroom itself was almost as big as her room. God, she didn't even want to think how much money Regina had spent on it.

Arriving to the place where there was supposed to be two separate single beds, she realized there was a single one.

“Oh no. It’s a fanfic moment.”

“A what now?”

“This is the moment where the protagonists realized they have to share the bed, and when they are laying in the middle of the night, wide awake, their fingers touch for a brief moment and end up looking at each other with all the love in their eyes and finally, after 50k of angst, admit they love each other and have mind blowing sex,” replied Ruby in a single breath.

“I feel like I need to have a word with your grandmother about the amount of time you spend reading fanfic in your break. Plus, I’m asexual so I don’t think we’re about to have mind blowing sex,” explained Dorothy.

“Look, I spend a normal amount a time on fanfic and….did you just come out to me during a fanfic moment?”

“…maybe.”

“I am so proud of you. Both ways. Pun intended.”

“Let’s just go to sleep.”

It didn’t take long for the two women to do their night routine and find comfortable positions in the small space.

“Hey Dorothy?”

“Yes?”

“The fanfic moments always end with cuddling.”

“I thought the moment ended with sex?”

“Yeah. But I wanna cuddle.”


End file.
